


Twisted for Life: A Yandere Simulator Short

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: One of the shortest short stories I've ever made
Relationships: Ayano Aishi x Taro Yamada
Kudos: 4





	Twisted for Life: A Yandere Simulator Short

I smiled happily as me and my Senpai sat down to watch a horror movie. Senpai was so scared and didn't look ready for the movie. He kept saying he wasn't scared, but I could tell by his voice that he didn't really want to watch the movie. But we still decided to watch it anyways. Just for fun. I looked at Senpai happily. Then I noticed that he had a kiss mark on his cheek. I glared at him.  
"Taro, is that a kiss mark on your cheek?!" I asked furiously. Senpai shook in fear.  
"Ummm..." he said. I was angry at him.  
"Am I not good enough for you? Is that why you were hanging out with another girl?" I asked calmly. Senpai shook his head.  
"N-no! It's not what you think! I didn't want her to kiss me! But she just did it anyways!" said Senpai, fear in his voice. I smiled creepily.  
"Oh really? You couldn't even fight back? I should've known you never truly loved me." I said. I pulled out a knife. Senpai looked at it in fear.   
"Ayano, what are you doing?!" asked Senpai in fear. I giggled.  
"I'm doing what must be done." I said.  
"Ayano, please don't do this..." said Senpai.  
"If I can't have you, nobody can!" I shouted. I stabbed him in the chest and he started to bleed.  
"Ayano... I thought you cared..." said Senpai weakly. I smiled.  
"I do care. I'm just making sure that no one else can have you. You're going to be fine." I said. With the knife still in his chest, I turned it and pulled it out.   
"Sweet dreams..."


End file.
